Leave So I Can Do This
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Roxanne was practicing to ride her broom, but her brother would have to leave first. A/N located at the end of the stories from now on!


The sun was shining bright on Roxanne's face, and she grinned. The wind was calm, and the skies were clear of clouds, only the occasional bird flying above the field that she stood in. It was perfect for the success that was to come.

Roxanne took a deep breath, swinging her arms back and forth; a broom laid next to her on the ground. "I can do this," she said to herself, "I _can_ do this."

She shook each of her legs, attempting to relieve herself of the nerves that were buzzing through her body.

It was the moment of truth; Roxanne had prepared herself for this moment for years now, despite the doubt that crept in her mind every now and then.

She was going to grab her broom, mount it, and kick off into the air like a pro. She just...had to actually do it. It was in her blood to be part of the Quidditch team in Hogwarts, but she had yet to do so because she couldn't bring herself to get on the bloody broom.

After weeks of building herself up over the summer, this was it. Roxanne was going to do what should have been done ages ago.

"Ohhh Roxy!"

Roxanne couldn't help but pivot around swiftly, hitting her own face with her braid. Her nervous state turned into one of irritation towards the person that ruined her moment.

"Fred, you arse," she said, glaring at her older brother. Oh, how she wished to spell that wicked grin off his face.

Fred raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was just wishing my little sister luck on finally getting on a broom," he said with a chuckle, "is that so bad?"

"Of course it is!" Roxanne replied, "I don't want you out here!"

He looked around in the grassy field with his grin still intact. "Looks like an open space to me," he said, "it's a free country."

"Not if I tell Mum and Dad that you're bugging me," she retorted, "so leave!" Roxanne wanted to have that bright moment of flying without any interruption, and Fred was doing his usual and sending that dream out the window."

Fred shrugged lightly. "You know what they say, Roxxy," he said, "if at first you don't succeed, try and try again." His grin turned sly. "And again, and again…"

Now Roxanne wanted to dig into her father's joke inventory and find something that would turn her brother's hair green. "I am not going to repeat myself again, Fred," she told him, fists beginning to clench.

"Fine, fine," Fred remarked with an eye roll, "don't be such a drama queen." He prepared to leave, turning on his heel to do so. Because of that, he didn't see Roxanne sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Conveniently after she had finished her display, Fred looked over his shoulder with a softer grin than before. "You're doing it wrong," he told her, "you're forcing it, so just let it come natural."

After a firm nod, Fred made his way out of the grassy field. Roxanne watched the tall figure of her brother finally leave, and she let out a breath. She had gotten one wish, and now she had to tackle the other.

Begrudgingly, she listened to her brother's final words; she wasn't going to admit that they were exactly what she needed, though.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #1** Charms - write about someone wishing something or someone away

 **The Insane House Challenge -** 696\. Phrase/Saying - "If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

 **The 365 Prompts Challenge -** 147\. Genre - Humor

 **Yule Ball - Champion's Opening Dance -** write about someone practicing for something

 **Sticker Challenge -** Transportation Collection - Ford Anglia - Write about a Weasley

 **Showtime: Only Us -** (restriction) write a fic of only two people (no mentions)

 **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "You're doing it wrong" (word) repeat

 **Restriction of the Month (No characters older than 20):** (word) smile

 **Bathbomb Challenge:** Azure Skies - set your story on a beautiful sunny day

 **Word Count: 564**


End file.
